Betty Boop Parodies
---- American Cartoons ''The Powerpuff Girls'' In Season 2 of The Powerpuff Girls reboot Mini Golf Madness which aired in 2017, a parody of Betty Boop dubbed Owlie Boop. Wooly's Ragtime Mini Golf park is based of the 1930s cartoon character Owlie Boop. Buttercup plays a perfect round of mini-golf and wants to keep her winning ball, but is told that she has to return it. She keeps the ball causing the robot mascot to go on a rampage through Townsville. Owlie Boop is voiced by Marie Danielle. The character sings and dances like Betty Boop, instead of using the "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" phrase she hoots. During the cartoon the character is often referred to as looking like Ms.Bellum, a character who slightly resembles Jessica Rabbit. Owlie rampages through Townsville destroying everything in her path. The girls think that Owlie wants the golf ball returned to them, when in fact it was a Wooly's golf pencil that Blossom had accidentally stolen that Owlie wanted returned. ''Family Guy'' Betty Boop is referenced in a deleted scene of Family Guy in season 12. Stewie Griffin is being burped upon by Brian Griffin. Stewie tells him that if he does it right he will poop and burp at the same time which is called a Boop and that is how Betty Boop got her name. Betty is then shown doing her "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" routine, where she goes on to burp and soil herself, shocking a member of the audience. Her voice is provided by Alex Borstein. ''Terrytoons'' In the 1931 Paul Terry animated cartoon By the Sea a flapper mouse girl sings a "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" song to her boyfriend (a cat) explaining how she loves him, little does he know that she is cheating on him behind his back. The character sings a happy version of the song at the beginning of the cartoon and a sad version at the end. The cartoon uses the actual trademarked words and features Margie Hines the original voice of Betty Boop who would later go on to voice numerous characters who sang in the Betty Boop style in various Van Beuren Studios animated cartoon shorts. Lyrics: Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Does great big man love me? Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love just you! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Does great big man love me? Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you! ''Walter Lantz Studios'' Pooch the Pup and his girlfriend Poodles were sometimes paired up together, and had a Betty Boop and Bimbo-like appeal. Pooch the Pesky Pup was created by Walter Lantz in 1931, a few months after the Fleischer Studios' animated film short Silly Scandals. Near to the end of the animated shorts, Pooch looked identical to Bimbo. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' In the 1986 Alvin and the Chipmunks season 4, episode 37 Help Wanted: Mommy Miss Miller becomes foster mother to the Chipettes. The Chipettes are not thrilled with having a foster mother, let alone a crazy one. Once they move in, Miss Miller begins to treat them like babies. The next day at school, the girls and Miss Miller simultaneously believe the arrangement will not work out. When Brittany is reminded about the school's upcoming talent show, Miss Miller teaches the girls a "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" routine ("I Wanna Be Loved By You") that she claims made her a star. The social worker arrives once more, but the girls convince her that Miss Miller is a worthy guardian. At the talent show, the Chipmunks win second and the Chipettes win first. ''Christmas In Tattertown A member of the Boom Boom a Hotcha from the 1931 cartoon ''Bimbo's Initiation (who is really one of the many Betty Boop Clones) makes a cameo appearance in Ralph Bakshi's 1988 television special. ''Jungle Jitters In the Willie Whopper 1934 episode ''Jungle Jitters, Willie is shipwrecked and comes across a dark-haired version of Mary (Willie's girlfriend), who resembles Betty Boop. The character was inspired by Betty's appearance in Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle. ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The famous Boop-Oop-a-Doop style is featured as the ending theme tune in ''Hells Heels, which was released in 1930. The Oswald cartoons from 1927-1932 ended with a Boop Oop a Doop theme tune leaving out the "I'm heading for the desert" part of the song. Lyrics: I'm heading for the desert, Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That's Oswald! ''Tom & Jerry Kids'' In Tom & Jerry Kids (1990) Miss Vavoom, a character that who is best known as Red (who appeared in Tex Avery's original MGM cartoon shorts), appears in Tom & Jerry Kids resembling Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit's Jessica Rabbit. The character now speaks in a baby Brooklyn accent and also has her own quote: Boom Boom Vavoom! Which is a tongue in cheek shout out to Betty Boop. Miss Vavoom: "Vavoom's the name Boom-Boom-Vavoom!" *Shaking hips Miss Vavoom: "Spying's my game!" ''Over the Garden Wall'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in Over the Garden Wall. The Tavern Innkeeper acts and speaks in a manner similar to Betty. In the same cartoon, the highwayman's dance is a reference to the rotoscoped Cab Calloway segments used in the Betty Boop cartoons. The Tavern Innkeeper performs "The Beast Song", which has a slight comparison to the early Betty Boop cartoon Mysterious Mose. Lyrics: He lurks out there in the unknown, Seeking those who are far from home, Hoping never to let you return. Oooh, better beware, Oooh, the Beast is out there. Oooh, better be wise, And don't believe his lies. For once your will begins to spoil, He'll turn you to a tree of oil, And use you in his lantern for to burn. ''Sita Sings the Blues'' In Sita Sings the Blues, throughout the film Sita sings musical interludes with the vocal of Annette Hanshaw, who was known to do tongue-in-cheek Helen Kane impressions as aliases Dot Dare or Patsy Young in 1928-1929. The film's creator, Nina Paley, used Hanshaw's original jazz-influenced singing style recordings for her production. In the film, Sita is drawn to look like Betty Boop during the interludes. ''Dangerous Dan McFoo'' In Dangerous Dan McFoo, (1939) Dan's love interest, who is known as "Sue", gives off a Betty Boop-ish appeal. Her love interest Dan she is also a anthropomorphic dog, who resembles Katherine Hepburn. The cartoon gives off a similar story line to that of Dan McGrew (Nan Mcgrew is his supposed sister, who appeared in The Bum Bandit as played by Betty Boop herself as an anthropomorphic French poodle). Tex Avery would direct a similar cartoon for MGM called The Shooting Of Dan McGoo starring Droopy. ''Buddy '' (Looney Tunes '') In the early Looney Tunes ''Buddy shorts, Buddy's flapper girlfriend Cookie slightly resembled Betty Boop. The character also spoke and sung in a high-pitched baby voice. Cookie debuted in 1933 in "Buddy's Day Out" and was voiced by Bernice Hansen. Cookie is Buddy's girlfriend. She has shoulder-length black hair, and usually wears a skirt. She has a baby brother named Elmer. Her address is given as 00½ Cornbread Ave. The character's design was later altered. The 1935 Merrie Melodies cartoon Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name, in which mermaid characters resembling Buddy and Cookie find a treasure trove, was Buddy's first color appearance; however, that the short should be considered official is in doubt, as the characters are not named. Buddy's first (and so far only) new appearance after his original series ended came in the 1993 animated series Animaniacs, where he appeared in the episode "The Warners' 65th Anniversary Special" as the main antagonist of that episode. It was broadcast on May 23, 1994. In this episode, it was revealed (in the series' fictional history) that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were created to spice up Buddy's dull cartoons; these series of Buddy-Warner shorts mainly consisted of the Warners smashing Buddy on the head with mallets. After Buddy was dropped by the studio in favor of the Warners, Buddy retired to become a nut farmer in Ojai, California, but hated the Warners for ruining his career, and made a failed attempt at the Anniversary Special to enact revenge on the Warner Siblings for ruining his career 65 years ago. Jim Cummings provided Buddy's voice here. The cartoons he starred in with the Warners shown were Outback Buddy, Postman Buddy, Gardening Buddy, Baker Buddy, and Busdriver Buddy. On the PBS series History Detectives, a collection of Buddy cels was the focus of one episode of the series in 2010. ''Katnip College '' (Merrie Melodies '') In the 1938 animated cartoon ''Katnip College,'' a college where cats learn to swing, "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" is referenced. A cat who is not confident steps in front of the class who has not done his homework on the new popular swing music. He steps out of his seat and attempts to scat sing, and continues on with "Vo-Do-De-Oh-Do", the Charleston, razzamatazz and "Boop-Oop-a-Doop", referencing Betty Boop and or Helen Kane. The professor at the front of the class is not impressed with the cat's effort and breaks the fourth wall asking the audience; "Boy, is that corny?", referencing them as old and outdated. ''The Fairly OddParents In The Fairly OddParents episode The Good Old Days, Timmy wishes to be in an old black-and-white cartoon. Among many other 1930s cartoon characters, a Betty Boop look-alike can be seen walking down the street. ''Herman & Katnip'' Louise the Mouse (also known as Louise the Girl Mouse) from Herman & Katnip. She appears in the cartoon short Of Mice and Magic. Louise's design and mannerisms were basically the same as Betty Boop's but adjusted to have bits of a cartoon mouse. Her voice was also provided by Mae Questel, who did the voice for Betty Boop. Louise made a small appearance in'' Surf & Sound with no speaking dialogue. ''Popeye the Sailor In the episode You Gotta Be A Football Hero, Popeye, who is voiced by William Billy Costello, wins the football game. Popeye is shown being carried off with the ball that says Olive Oyl (Popeye's girlfriend). He then goes on to reference Betty Boop by saying "Boopa-Doopa-Doopa-Doo-Boo-Poopa-Doo!" This was Costello's final appearance as Popeye or could refer to the fact that he was the original voice of Gus Gorilla in the Betty Boop series and Freddie Frog in the Betty Boop Fables radio show. Betty Boop's baby brother Billy Boop makes an appearance in the 1934 cartoon entitled Sock-a-Bye, Baby. The 1948 cartoon entitled Olive Oyl for President was a rework of the 1932 short Betty Boop for President. Both cartoons featured Mae Questel in the lead role. ''The Simpsons'' Betty Boop is referenced in one of The Simpsons episodes alongside G.I Joe. Dr Hibbert and his wife Bernice can be seen taking photographs as the characters through photo boards. Betty Boop also makes an appearance in one of The Simpsons comic strips as a cat: Betty is having trouble starting up her car so she goes to Scratchy's service station to get her car fixed. Betty Boop also appears on Lisa Simpson's wall for Women's Cartoon History from 1930-2011. Mrs. Grundy, Daria Morgendorffer, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and Louise Belcher also appear. Itchy and Scratchy succeeded in getting her car running again. In the end, Itchy ties Scratchy to a gas pump, blows up the service station and drives off into the distance in the Betty Boop cat's car, with her beside him in the passenger seat. In a 2016 episode of the Simpsons, the old people at the Springfield Retirement Home are given pills that make them hallucinate. Marge Simpson forces the nurse to stop giving them the pills. The nurse hides the pills in the library, after which Grandpa Simpson finds and swallows them all. He starts to see a hallucination of his wife Mona. He then states that something is not right. Granpda snaps his fingers and his wife transforms into Betty Boop. Once she does, Grandpa is satisfied. ''Daria'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in the animated TV show Daria. Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie make the comment "A Thousand Times Yes!!" when speaking to Daria. This is a reference to an old Betty Boop bit, No! No! A Thousand Times No!!!. In one of the ending credit sequences Brittany Taylor resembles Betty Boop. In the series the character speaks in a high-pitched voice similar to Betty Boop and squeaks, in earlier episodes the character had a more deeper toned voice and did not squeak. ''Deadpool'' Deadpool, a character appearing in the fighting game Marvel Vs Capcom 3, makes a reference to Betty Boop during his Level 3 Hyper activation pose. He recites "Boop-Boop-Be-Doop". His sexy pose which features hearts is also a direct reference to Betty Boop's risqué nature. ''Disney's The Moth & the Flame'' The moth from Disney's The Moth & the Flame was partly inspired by Betty Boop. ''Disney's Snow White'' Grim Natwick, who was most famous for drawing Betty Boop, was a lead animator for Disney's Snow White. Many believe that Disney was directly inspired to make the film due to the success of the Betty Boop short version of the fairy tale. Said short was released in 1933, a year prior to Disney's adaption coming into development and production. Both heroines share similar visual qualities, significantly the cropped black hairstyle as well as the highly overt high pitch sweet tone to their voices. Most noticeably, the characteristics, mannerisms and the way they both represent exaggerated 1930s idealised women. Proof prior to this appears within Grim Natwick's concept art. Snow White's voice was provided by Adriana Caselotti. ''Disney's A Symposium on Popular Songs'' A character called Betty Boopie Doop appears in Disney's 1962 feature and performs a song entitled "Charleston Charlie". This makes direct reference to the singing style exemplified by Helen Kane in her flapper era iconic song "He's So Unusual", which was co-written by the Sherman Brothers' Tin Pan Alley songwriting father, Al Sherman, in 1929. The subject of both songs is a male college student whom the singer desires. "Charleston Charlie" begins with the Betty Boop-esque lyric "Poop-Oopy-Doop". While performing, the character does Boop-ish like mannerisms, from rolling her eyes to pouting her lips. ''Funny Face'' (Flip the Frog) In the Ub Iwerks Flip the Frog cartoon entitled Funny Face, Flip's girlfriend resembles Betty Boop, mainly because Grim Natwick helped work on that episode. Flip the Frog can also be heard Booping in the opening credits. In the remastered version of the cartoon, all her curls were cut off and her face was slightly edited. ''Futurama'' Amy Wong parodies Betty Boop in the episode Reincarnation. When she gets bumped into by the rest of the crew, she quotes; "Watch it you stumble bums, You're Boopin my Betty!" Several Betty Boop cartoons are featured in the opening titles of Futurama: Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions,'' The Impractical Joker, ''Betty Boop and Grampy, Dizzy Red Riding Hood. ''Animaniacs'' Googi Goop, another parody of Betty Boop, appears in the Animaniacs episode "The Girl with the Googy Goop". Googi is in traditional black and white, although her nose is red like the Warners'. She appears in a parody of "Little Red Riding Hood" to go to Grandma's house. Googi Goop's voice is provided by onetime Betty Desirée Goyette, who did Betty Boop's voice in The Romance of Betty Boop. In the Slappy Squirrel episode "Hurray For Slappy", after Beanie the Bison gets blown up with dynamite (causing his skin to be burned black), Slappy turns to him and says, "You remind me of a very young Betty Boop." ''Muppet Babies'' Baby Piggy appears as Betty Boop during the song "We Love Cartoons" from the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". ''Elmo's World'' The Elmo's World character Bubbles Martin's hair and eyes are a nod to Betty Boop. ''Merrie Melodies'' In Smile, Darn Ya, Smile (1931) Foxy and Roxy are seen singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" When Foxy starts to sing on the train, Roxy begins to Boop-Oop-a-Doop. In Lady Play Your Mandolin, Roxy begins to sing "An the Angels play for me I belong to you! Boop-a-Doop-Poop! Ooh!". Just as Bokso and Honey, Foxy and Roxy were copycat characters of Disney's Mickey and Minnie. In the 87th episode of Tiny Toons, they make an appearance; Desirée Goyette who best known as an onetime voice of Betty Boop, provides the voice for Roxy. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' In the Tiny Toons episode The Fields of Honey. Honey is a character from the original Bosko cartoon shorts by Warner Brothers is re-discovered by Babs Bunny. The character is known as Honey, who was Bosko's girlfriend. Honey does an impression of Betty Boop, along with other celebrities of the 1930s, such as Marlene Dietrich in her old footage, and then quotes Betty's main catchprase: "Boop-Boopy-Doop". The character was re-designed and resembles Dot Warner from Animaniacs. The characters Bosko and Honey were originally African American Stereotypes. Toot Braunstein Toot Braunstien: "My curvy body will never go out of style just like the Charleston and Hitler. Hee-hee-hee-Toot!" "Toot a black and white heart-throb from the 20s, plus she's fat!" Toot Braunstein is a spoof of Betty Boop, she appears in the animated series Drawn Together. Toot is a feisty black-and-white former sex symbol who had her glory days in the 1920s. One of the central premises for Toot's character is that she comes from a world where her looks and body type were considered the female ideal, but in the world of today, she is regarded as overweight and outdated. Toot mentions Betty Boop in The Drawn Together Movie, but none of the other housemates seem interested. Toot is partially based on Amy Crews from Big Brother 3. Toot's voice is provided by Tara Strong who claimed it was her most fun role. Like Betty the character is also Jewish but like Betty doesn't follow strict Jewish sects, in one episode Toot can be seen washing her mouth out with ham and refers to Jewish people as those ☠@✴#ing Jews. You can find out more about Toot on the Drawn Together Wikia here. Around the time Drawn Together was released Betty Boop was the official mascot for Hooters. Toot appears in one episode as the Tooters girl. The waiting staff at Hooters restaurants are primarily attractive young women, usually referred to simply as "Hooter Girls", whose revealing outfits and sex appeal are played up and are a primary component of the company's image. Jerry Beck criticized King Features at the time stating the following; "Just when you thought King Features couldn’t sink any lower." In one episode the characters are given copyright infringement letters. Indicating that the people who created the show were receiving them. It is a well known fact that King Features are very protective over the Betty Boop brand. Toot is a parody of Betty Boop and parodies (most of the time) are protected from copyright laws. Toot: "I'll take those!" "Toot-Toot-Toot-Tooty-Toot!" Toot can be seen taking the letters to the shredder and shredding them. ''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! '' (2010) Before the film was released the people behind the series stated: "So ... Would you rather bone: Betty Rubble, Betty White or Betty Boo--err Toot?" In The Drawn Together Movie, Toot Braunstein admits that she is a parody of Betty Boop, though while Toot makes her statement, none of her housemates pay her any attention. Toot's conversation in The Drawn Together Movie, in which she admits she is a parody of Betty Boop. Toot: "Come to think of it... I dont behave anything like the real Betty Boop..." Xandir: "Please, Toot we are trying to have a discussion here!" Spanky Ham: "Yeah, Toot, don't make this all about you!" Ling Ling: "She always does this!" ''Toot and Betty Boop'' (Comparison) Toot is from the 1920s, whereas Betty Boop is from the 1930s. However, the original Boop-Boop-a-Doop girl, Helen Kane, was at her peak in the 1920s; this makes Toot a dead-on parody, because Betty was a caricature of Helen and made her debut in 1930, right after the hit film Pointed Heels (1929) starring Helen Kane was released to theaters. While everyone in Betty Boop's cartoon series finds Betty attractive, Toot is classed as being repulsive by her peers and her weight is constantly made fun of. In original artwork before the show's release, Toot had longer hair, a thin waist (with broad hips) and wore a strapless dress. Toot does not have any scat lyrics, for example, Betty had " Boop-Oop-a-Doop"; instead, Toot says "Toot-Toot-Toot-Tooty-Toot!" or can be saying "This is Bull-Toot!" or "He-he-he! Toot!" Although her main quote which is used throughout the series is "God Dammit!" Toot is the longest-running parody of Betty Boop, lasting from 2004 to 2007 and made her last appearance in 2010, in which she also obtained her own fanbase. Toot wears stockings instead of a garter belt, but in Betty Boop's first appearance (Dizzy Dishes, where Betty was classed as being "ugly" by her creators), Betty wore stockings held up by garters. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' In the episode "Dungeons and Discords", a ponified version of Betty Boop can be seen dancing at a jazz club for a brief second. The pony version wears a similar red dress, has a curly hairstyle and wears Betty's heart-shaped garter on her front left leg. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' In the episode 54 of the Westernized American cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, there is a quick reference to the 1931 animated Talkartoon episode Bimbo's Initiation. ''Bosko'' In the 1931 animated Looney Tune cartoon Bosko from the North, Bosko an African-American character can be seen "Boop-Boop-a-Dooping". He can also be seen scat singing with his girlfriend Honey in the 1933 cartoon Bosko in Person. ---- Category:Parody Category:Betty Boop Parodies & References